Famis
Famis is a liquid creature, completely consisting of Latex. He mainly considers himself as a Lugia, which also is the Main-form, the form you'll most likely meet him. He is able to completely control his Body, which makes him able to transform himself into any being he desires, be it Dragon, Snake, Fox or something else. Further he can solidify his Body to appear as a normal being, making it easier to trap his 'Prey'. 'Biological Stats:' Max. Size: Currently about 820 ft Famis is able to compress his own mass to change his size, making him bigger or smaller. His max. Size increases with every being he absorbs into his Body. Gender: Herm Yes, you might think a liquid being has no gender, but Famis even got two. '' '''Favorited Prey:' Famis has no favorite Prey. Anything small enough fits his Hunger Absorbtion Process: Basicly anything that gets into him is affected by his Latex mass. The Latex of Famis then starts changing the DNA of his Prey, transforming the whole Prey into more Latex for his own body. The Soul is then devoured by his own soul, and the Prey is granted Full Vision of Famis. Every single Prey he ever devoured still lives inside him, and sees the world through his eyes. '' '''Impregnation Process:' If Famis mates, be it male or female, (Hosts Anatomy doesn't matter) he first goes like a normal mating process. After finishing, and filling the Host's body with his seed, he needs to force some of his Latex inside the Host. (If not done Pre-Mating) His Seed is kind of 'alive', allowing him to reproduce more Latex. The seed copies the Molecular Structure of the Latex inside it and creates eggs, filled with more Latex, living from the Host's Body, like he would be pregnant. Unlike a normal Pregnancy, Famis' Eggs hatch way earlier, after a few days, once they left the Host's body by their own. He just needs to take the Eggs into his body then in order to increase his mass. Specials: Famis is completely blue, and an important thing about him is the Tattoo on his left shoulder. Its a symbol for a Promise he once made to itself. 3 Claws stand for 3 ''characteristics he sweared to keep or develop: #''Strength #''Wisdom'' #''Patience'' '' '' Famis is also able to make his body completely hollow, turning himself into an inflatable Toy. He is still able to move freely when being inflatable, and just like his normal Form, he is transparent. 'Background Story:' In fact, Famis doesn't know much about his Past. The one thing he knows, is that he was not born. He was created. But for which use he was created remains unknown, his memory reaches back to a place far away where he woke up, but for anyone curious, here is what happened: It was in the world's most famous secret place on earth, Area 51, where scientists always keep looking for life from outer space. Some people say there already were some Aliens delivered there, some say even whole Alien-ships. And some just don't care. But Scientists some time developed some particles that causes Molecules to be linked together and work together, like a brain. That was the day, the decision was made to actually create a living being with those Animus-particles, how they called them. That also was the day Famis was born. he started as a small chunk of Latex which was exposed to concentrated Animus-particles, causing the Latex to become alive. But it was kept safe in a bullet-proof glass case. They found out, that the Latex was now able to change his aggregate state from solid to liquid, allowing it to move around better. Day after Day they watched the chunk of Latex, and since it was not really a living being, it didn't need to breathe, nor to eat. But then they decided to try out what happens if they put another chunk of Latex, non-animated, into the case. The Animus-Latex slowly approached it and enveloped the whole chunk in his mass, somehow taking it in and doubleing his mass by doing so. That made the Scientists gasp, but the curiousity of humanity doesnt know any borders and they went further and further. trying other materials then latex, 'feeding' them to the little chunk of Latex, they now simply called Famis, which is the latin word for hunger. Over the day they spent the most of the time with tests about the substance of Famis, and they were surprised. Even though they had fed it so many different things like screws, paper, wires or even old mobile phones, its whole mass still consisted of Latex. So, somehow Famis was able to change everything it envelops into Latex, but now the question was: Could it also change it into another liquid then Latex? But no matter how hard they tried, they only got the same result: Everything became Latex. They 'punished' it with electric shocks, but since it was not really alive it didn't felt any pain. Instead it seemed to form itself into something. The by now about 1ft high Famis formed his mass into a somewhat human-like shape. And again the Scientists were surprised! Could it speak? Was it intelligent enough to actually communicate with them? They gave it a children's book, with which children learn to read. But it just also absorbed it. The Situation did not get better, but then it started to talk! It were only single words, but every word also was in the book, so it somehow knew what it absorbs and can learn through absorbing Things. Then they fed Famis various different Books. But that was their biggest mistake. Now it knew, it was not normal, it was nothing that should be apparent on this world, but it didn't want to destroy itself, so it planned an escape. Once they opened its case again to feed him more books, Famis used that for his own advantage, jumping out of the little opening. It did hit the Scientist that was watching it, and that was the first time Famis absorbed a living being. Having absorbed the Scientist it was now able to form itself into an exact copy of his Body, which it of course used to get out unnoticed. Once it was unseen it escaped through the desert, which was no real problem for Famis, since it didn't need to drink. Arriving in the closest town it saw more of those humans it read so often about. It still used the Scientists appearance, but now with somewhat normal clothings to get to the next airport, bringing himself on the next Plane to wherever, just away from here. It arrived in Germany, a Country far away from the United States. But that was not enough, it decided that it would be best to forget everything and start a new Life. On his Travel it saw the most beautiful being ever, it was an imaginated Being, a Lugia, and so it did fit his uses perfectly, he shouldnt be real, and a lugia wasn't either. So it started to Form itself into his own Version of a Lugia, and deleted every memory, and created new Memories. Not much, just that it was a Liquid Latex Lugia, named Famis and that it was no 'it', that it was a herm, a Lugia with both genders. Category: Characters Category: Original Characters